5 drabbles for Tony
by Agnomen Loki
Summary: Just five drabbles, that include all but Thor in the team. Drabbles written to songs that fit the scenes. There is one cuss word so T just in case. Mainly Tony Centric. Done out of boredom- Not proof read. Read, enjoy & Review.


**All are Tony Centric, just short crappy drabbles… They would be better if I extended them. I am planning to extend the bottom one though…**

**Anyway tell me what you think **

**Disclainer: I don't own avengers nor' any of it's designated characters, this is purely for entertainment. Though eventually my army will grow to take over Marvel and have Tony to myself muhahahahahahahahahahah!**

**I'm no super man- Lazlo Bane**

"What do you want from me?" Tony snapped defensively.

"I want you to try and put some effort into the team!" Steve bawled after him, "With you, there is no: collaboration, no loyalty, you never listen to orders_"

The captain began to list off Tony's faults on his fingers and they stood glaring daggers at each other from each side of the table.

Clint nursed his black eye while Natasha checked it over, avoiding starring over at the feuding men.

"I told you," Tony snapped, "I'm not a people person, I don't like people."

He saw Bruce flinch out of the corner of his eye and he said quickly, "Not you Bruce, I don't mean you."

"You don't mean me? I'm a person, how can you not mean me?" Bruce shot coolly.

"I didn't mean that-"  
"Well, that's how it came out."  
Tony threw his arms up and huffed angrily.

"Fine, tell Fury the mission disaster was my entire fault."

And he stormed out.

The silence between the team was intense and they all backtracked a little.

"He did save my life," Clint commented…

Tony stormed into his lab, pacing before sweeping papers and equipment from the desk; then snapping at Dummy to clean up the aftermath.

He kicked over a lab chair, punched the mirror before retracting his aching hand.

He looked into his reflection and wondered how Pepper's meeting has gone in Paris.

He wouldn't mind her coming back, fuck stark industries. He needed someone because no one seemed to need him.

"Tony?"

He looked around to see Bruce and starred off in the other direction, seeing it unfit for the man to see his glazed eyes.

"I'm sorry Tony, I know what you meant. We're a team and-"

"I can do all of this on my own," Tony snapped suddenly, "I don't follow orders, I don't need them!"

"No you can't Tony," Bruce replied sadly, "your only one man."

**Nah Neh Nah- Vaya Con Dios**

Tony laughed to a joke that caused Captain to blush and look away in embarrassment. Clint laughed and made a quite snide comment while Natasha smiled slyly to herself.

"Cheer it up Cap', it's your birthday!" Tony laughed genuinely, "You haven't celebrated for just over seventy years."

Tony then flung his finger up with a sly grin and trotted off to the kitchen area.

Pepper groaned as he moved out of their sweet embrace and then carried on staring intently at the movie.

Bruce held his head up with his hand as he slumped against the armchair, which consequently was green; as Tony thought that it would be a perfect gift for him.

Of course Tony wouldn't allow him to sit on any other chair and when he resignedly did sit on it. A picture of Bruce Banner sitting on a green chair went straight onto Twitter.

Although he said that he was ready to hulk out and give Tony a taste of his own medicine, he actually thought it was sort of funny, all in good humour.

Steve looked like a teenage girl, bright red because they had spent all day celebrating his Birthday.

Tony actually had stayed up to cook breakfast for all while Pepper organised a small party.

They then went to a fancy restaurant and in respect for the fact Steve could not be intoxicated, further came home to enjoy a more private after party.

Tony then came back from behind the kitchen cup boards with a suspicious bottle of scotch.

Steve glared at him, now he was taking a joke too far. But Tony smiled, waving his stare off coolly by pouring all of them a shot of the amber liquid.

"I spent three months trying to come up with that," Tony purred proudly.

"You made this?" Clint asked, pushing his offered glass away with disgust.

"It's good but more importantly," He now offered a glass to Steve, "It's intoxicatingly brilliant."

Steve eyed the glass warily but seeing Tony swallow his shot without dropping dead he took it and took an unsure swig.

His eyes widened to find a bubbly feeling run through him before looking questioningly at Tony.

"I call it; Capsicle's intoxication." He smiled cheekily, "It penetrates your antibodies and *boom even _your_ drunk!"

"I helped," Bruce told him without excusing his attention away from the television.

"It took many Science-bro montages to set up something that could completely smash your face," Tony told Steve ungraciously.

Steve took another swig before laughing; Tony cocked his head at the uncharacteristic outburst before gleaming as Steve laughed: "You guys are great!"

They all proceeded to watch 'The return of Sherlock Holmes' before Steve commented:

"But it tastes horrible."

**Dashboard confessional- Vindicated**

Tony sat smiling away as he jotted down some notes. It was twelve on a Wednesday and he was helping Pepper out with some paper work, as admittedly: he never had done so before.

So he wrote down the time sheet for a new shipment of equipment to come in.

He found this terribly boring but his gorgeous, red-head girlfriend was ill and insisted on it being done before Friday. So he was doing the paper work.

Though the millionaire, _ex_-playboy philanthropist went on with his work until his mind slowly began to wonder.

He though about he and Pepper, what he'd have said to her had she answered that call as he flew through the chitari portal and their first kiss on the roof.

He mused about his participation and thought of the 'what if's.'

What if he wasn't Iron man? Would she have stayed as his assistant?

What if he was still a playboy? They wouldn't even be in a relationship.

The man frowned and looked down at the paper bellow him which now only required a signature of initiation.

What if he was still 'The merchant of death?'

He mentally cursed and stood up to pace the room, to release his limbs of the pins and needles.

He began to think of all the people whom had suffered because of him and his 'weapons'.

How twisted and blind he was back then and how he was now.

How does Pepper see him? How did she see him?

He looked sadly away because deep down he always knew that she would have left sooner or later.

But… with him making the avenger's tower and re-homing all his friends, becoming a greater source of green energy and saving the world on more then one occasion; hadn't he become somewhat vindicated?

With being a playboy and all… he didn't really know how to handle a relationship and disputes with him and Pepper always caused him great pain.

He wondered if she was okay and decided to pick up his mobile and text her, because he was too cowardly to say it out loud:

Hey Pep. Love you loads xxxxxxxxxxx

She then sent back:

Luv u 2 xxx

Tony smiled happily only to find to his dismay later on; that she had taken a picture of the text message and uploaded it to Facebook.

**Under the covers- The spill canvas**

"You look un-comfortable," Tony commented as he and Pepper swayed together.

They were at a party celebrating the Avengers fourth triumph over a group off hammer drones.

Thor was with Jane, Steve was talking to one of the girls, Clint and Natasha were being anti social and Bruce was shyly fending of a groupd of ladies.

"I'm not uncomfortable," She replied, allowing him to lead her in the slow dance.

"But there _is_ something wrong?"

"Well, yes. There is something wrong," She looked down at the floor while he stared intently at her beautiful face.

He took in her shining, diamond eyes, her vibrant wavy hair, her perfect skin and peach complexion; she was so perfect.

"Your feeling awkward?"

"No."

"Then whats a matter?" He asked patiently, because he had all the time in the world for her.

"Ii'm scared, Tony," She confided in him, "because you almost died today."

Tony frowned and led her out onto the balcony, taking her somewhere private.

"I'm fine, Pep," He waved himself down.

"But you might not have been," She said sadly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Pepper," Tony whispered bringing her shin up to look at him, "I'm fine."

She stared at him, tears brimming.

"I love you Pepper Potts," He told her firmly, "-And I am not going to leave you."

"I love you too," She whispered back and their lips met as she embraced him tightly.

**Ticket outta Loserville- Son of a dork**

"Hey, Maya."

Maya turned to see a young boy with dark brown, almost black, hair. His eyes were a gentle chocolate brown and his features were handsome and intelligent.

"Hey, Tony," She replied politely, her friends giggled and trotted off to leave the two to their own privacies.

Tony looked back to see Rhodey and another friend called Justin, who was small and skinny with large black glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

Rhodey moved his hands in a sly encouragement and Tony turned back to Maya unsurely.

"I umm… I… You can call me Tony if you want."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to know if… umm… you know if you wanted to go out with me?"

He grimaced because he'd never been in a relationship before and Maya was one of the prettiest girls in this dull boarding school.

He looked away, waiting for rejection and cursing for ever participating in that stupid 'truth or dare'.

"Okay."

Tony looked up in astonishment, "Really?"

"Yeah," Maya smiled, "I gotta' get back to my friends, want to watch a movie at twelve on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'll buy!" He said excitedly.

He watched her trot off and practically strutted back over to Rhodey and Justin.

"I can't believe it." Rhodey said.

"I know, pinch me I must be dreaming," Tony smiled back.

He went to the Cinema with Maya and got a kiss from a girl for the first time, besides his mom.

He'd always been shy about girls, because he wasn't sure how to act around them.

He was smarter then the other boys in the boarding school and they considered him a 'nerd'.

Maya seemed to be really keen on him and he was with her.

They went out. He bought her practically anything she looked at; shoes, bags, clothes etcetera.

The other boys seemed to accept him more and nothing could make his life any better.

Justin grew distant and Tony suspected it was because he had actually fancied Maya.

Rhodey and he were great friends but grew a little distant. Though when they left school he left to join the army but Tony stayed with Maya at boarding school for they were two years younger then Rhodey.

Tony never felt alone with Maya and when Maya was curious about taking their relationship a little further Tony then talked of marrying her. They were sixteen but she seemed uncomfortable with the idea.

When Tony's mom and dad had died, he sought comfort in Maya who then began to grow tired of his moping and depression.

Then one night he took her out for dinner at a beach. He was going to propose to her and forget about what had happened in the previous months.

"Remember when we met?"

She nodded looking sad and Tony frowned unsurely.

"I'm so glad that I went out with you umm… well here," and he pulled from his pocket a small black box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Maya placed a hand over her mouth and began to tear up.

"Don't cry Maya, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

She looked sadly at him before standing and running from the beach side restaurant. He sat there watching her trot off, wondering what he had done wrong, only to find that she had, had her heart stolen by Justin Hammer.

He was empty and felt nothing anymore, numbing the pain with alcohol because Maya had crushed his heart. This was why he had never settled in a relationship, because he didn't want to feel empty again.

**I have not given up on my other two fic's I'm just having a lil' break. They are 75% done, I'll upload them when I'm not caked in school work. These are just five prompts because I was really bored and everyone seems to be doing these sort of things so I thought I'd be a sheep and join in. There is probably loads of mistakes as I never proof read it. **

**I really need a Beta but… YOLO. **

**Anyway after my DP and TT fics I will begin Tony centric fics. Because I could nom all day on Robbie Downey Jr, of course you guys would REALLY want to know that. Anyway I was bored, and sometime you just DON'T have the inspiration to write an old fic. But I'll get onto them **

**So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please comment and Review my lil' drabbles.**


End file.
